


There's A Place For Us

by hulklinging



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BroadwayCon, Conventions, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst goes to BroadwayCon, expecting to meet some of his heroes. He doesn't expect to actually make friends on top of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote a few little things like this while I was at the convention this weekend. Not sure if I'll post all of them, but this one ended up being cute, so here ya go.
> 
> Also, if anyone sees anything incorrect in how I wrote or formatted the signing in here, please let me know!

“Anyone alive in there?”

Ernst doesn't realize he's being talked to until there's a tap on his shoulder. He turns, shrugging off the hood of his rather enormous jacket, and is met with the most beautiful blonde he's ever seen.

“Excuse me?” He manages to get out. He hopes it's audible. He can't feel his lips.

The boy smirks. Well, if nothing else, embarrassing himself in front of a very attractive stranger is a great way to warm himself up. Already he can feel his cheeks heating, thawing him out.

“You look frozen solid,” says the boy, confident drawl slowing his speech, which is a silly reason to be drawn to a person. “Walking was not the smartest choice.”

Ernst shrugs, clenches his hands in his pockets and pretends he not using them because he still can't feel his fingers. It's not like this beautiful boy with the sure voice and the hands buried casually in his expensive pockets would understand, anyway.

“I couldn't miss this.”

And the boy laughs, like he's gone and done something ridiculous, like he isn't also waiting in line for his own badge to the first convention of its kind.

His name is Hanschen, and he's from New York but currently lives with his father in Los Angeles. He's sharp and his smile at times looks a little cruel, but he waits for Ernst to get his badge, and once he has it (and takes a moment to write ‘Ernst, he/him' on it) Hanschen asks him what he wants to do.

The whole day goes like that, Hanschen deferring to him, looking amused whenever Ernst gets excited about a panelist or programming. They sit in a panel with the cast of one of his favourite shows, and he's sure Hanschen must be bored, it doesn't seem like his kind of show, but when Ernst sneaks a peek over at the other boy, he's leaning forward with interest.

If Hanschen notices him staring at the interpreter (!!!) more often than the panelists themselves, he doesn't mention it.

As it gets later, most of the convention-goers reconvene in the huge room that is the main stage. Ernst resigns himself to not being able to follow the programming as well, but some people sitting by the front (and conveniently close to the interpreter) wave Hanschen down, and Ernst follows.

“Where have you been all day?” A boy with thick glasses wants to know, and then the group is all talking at once. Ernst turns to look around the room, and to his surprise sees a familiar face of his own.

Wendla is waving at him from the front, beaming, and Ernst can't help but bound over, embracing his friend in a tight hug. She hugs him back, then introduces him to the boy sitting next to her. Ernst has heard a lot about her boyfriend, but hasn't had a chance to meet him before now.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Ernst says, and Melchior responds in kind. To Wendla, he signs _I’m happy for you!_ With a wink for good measure. Both of them blush.

The next thing is getting set up on the stage, but Ernst hasn't seen Wendla since Christmas break started, and they're so caught up in their conversation that the fact he just left Hanschen behind slips his mind for the moment.  In fact, he is only reminded when someone taps his shoulder for the second time today, and Wendla's eyes slide from him to looking over his shoulder.

“You disappeared,” Hanschen isn't looking at his face, but at his hands. He represses the instinct to hide them. He was just talking. There's nothing weird or wrong about that.  “If you'd wanted to get rid of me, you could have just said so.” And that's just a ridiculous thought. Ernst had been worrying about the opposite, that he was annoying the boy. Hanschen must just be teasing him.

“I saw a friend, I'm sorry,” Ernst explains, at the same time as Wendla asks _Who’s this?_ complete with a knowing look Ernst is doing his best to ignore. And Ernst is fully prepared to translate, when Hanschen shocks him by answering Wendla himself.

_I’m H-a-n-s-c-h-e-n. Hanschen._ His hands are as sure as his mouth is, and his name sign is a little salut that makes Wendla smile.

_W-e-n-d-l-a. Wendla. Ernst and I go to school together._

Watching Hanschen repeat Ernst's own name sign makes Ernst's cheeks burn again. He nods, pretending he's not obviously crushing on a boy he just met this morning. _That’s me._

Then Melchior is introducing himself, and it turns out him and Hanschen share some mutual friends, and Ernst just stares at their conversation. He thinks he might be in shock.

_Where did you find him?_ Wendla wants to know.

_Here. I had no idea he could sign._

This earns him an eye roll from Wendla, and then the next group of guests walk out to thunderous applause, and they all stop talking so they can focus on the stars in front of them.

Hanschen insists on walking him out, when the programming is starting to wind down for the night. Wendla and Melchior had left a little earlier, so he isn't as embarrassed about it as he would have been. They walk in silence that Ernst hopes Hanschen finds as comfortable as he does, and then his curiosity gets the best of him.

“Where did you learn to sign?”

Hanschen starts, like he'd forgotten Ernst was there. “My sister is deaf.”

Ernst nods, and then they're at the doors to the hotel. It's snowing, slow and deceptively peaceful. Ernst wonders if he'll make it home before it gets worse. He probably should have left earlier. He was… Distracted. Understandably. He sneaks a look at the distraction to see that Hanschen is already looking at him. Oops.

_Tomorrow, then?_

Ernst wasn't expecting him to sign, and it makes him grin. W _eather permitting, yes!_

They both glance outside at that, and Hanschen frowns.

_Your phone._ Hanschen raises an eyebrow, and the question mark is obvious. As if Ernst would say no. He digs out his phone and hands it over, and Hanschen takes it, typing away for a moment before handing it back.

_Text me when you get here._

_Yes!_ Ernst is an excitable person by default, but even Wendla would roll her eyes fondly at how much emphasis he puts on that one word. _Good night, Hanschen!_

Hanschen nods, and turns to walk away. Ernst watches him go for a moment longer than is really appropriate, before shaking himself and turning into the snow. Let Jonas come. A little bit of snow is not going to be enough to keep Ernst from having the best weekend ever.


End file.
